<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Airplane by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235960">Airplane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie sighed. </p><p>"I'm boooreed." He said, his voice a mere whisper when compared to the roar of the airplane's engines. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Airplane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm devastated. </p><p>My rabbit, who was practically my best friend, died today. We buried him in the side yard. My mom gave me a shoebox, my dad dug a hole, and I made him a nice little bed with hay and one of his treats in the box.<br/>I love you, Severus. May you Rest In Peace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie sighed. </p><p>"I'm <em>boooreed." </em>He said, his voice a mere whisper when compared to the roar of the airplane's engines. </p><p>From ahead, Tico groaned, and the distinct sound of him banging his head against the back of his seat could be heard. "Oh, God. Jon? Shut him up, please." </p><p>Richie frowned and crossed his arms, leaning back. "It's not my fault that being in a plane is absolutely boring, and nobody will entertain me." </p><p>Somewhat sympathetic to his friend's plight, David appeared, craning his neck to be seen from his seat. "I've got a deck of cards!" He said, unnaturally cheerful despite the circumstances, which was starting to get quite concerning. </p><p>"Don't encourage him." Tico said quickly. </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes as he walked back to his seat and sat down on it heavily. "I don't think that David has the capacity to listen and - uh - what's the word?" </p><p>"Understand?" Tico prompted. </p><p>A certain blonde head appeared again. "Oh, shut up!" David yelled, reaching out and smacking Alec on the shoulder, who looked disgruntled in response but didn't retaliate. </p><p>"I'm going to die before this flight is over." Jon said, his voice muffled because his face was pressed against his pillow in what might've been an attempt to suffocate himself. </p><p>Richie tossed his hands up in the air, exasperated. "You wouldn't die if somebody would just give me something to do!" He said, beginning to get quite irritated. </p><p>"And I've got a deck of cards!" David was about to stand up, but Alec grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him back down. </p><p>Alec shook his head frantically. "He'll make us play poker!" He hissed. </p><p>"Oh, like that's the most horrible thing in the world." Richie said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>"We always end up arguing!" Alec replied.</p><p>"We're already arguing." Jon pointed out. </p><p>Tico pulled out a pair of headphones and sunk lower in his seat. "I can't deal with this." He muttered. </p><p>It was at this point that Jon tossed his pillow aside, grabbed Richie by his hand, and proceeded to drag him through the aisle and toward the bathrooms. "You're bored?" Jon said, a mischievous little spark in his eyes. "Well, I have a way to fix that." </p><p>Richie grinned. </p><p>As the door shut behind them, David turned to Alec. </p><p>"What are they gonna do?" David asked, sounding genuinely confused. </p><p>Alec buried his face in his hands and resigned himself to a very long flight. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>